


You Only Live Once

by yespolkadot_kitty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Sweet, a lot of nonsense really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yespolkadot_kitty/pseuds/yespolkadot_kitty
Summary: A sweet one-shot that's been lingering on my hard drive for a year.





	You Only Live Once

**Author's Note:**

  * For [concavepatterns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/concavepatterns/gifts).



Darcy grumbled in her sleep and turned over. She opened one eye to see a shape under the covers next to her.  _Huh._ That explained the epic sex dream.

She closed her eyes again and hid a smile as a hand slid over her butt, warm, curious.

"Warn a girl, would ya?" she murmured.

"If it's all the same to you, there's no fun in that," Loki drawled.

Darcy felt her stomach turn over. It was a strange thing, their timeline. Rarely in the same place at any one time, they often had no more than snatched hours between whatever raging battle/badguy issue seemed to be going on in one or, often more, universes.

But she knew he'd always come to her when he could, and that disturbed and pleased her all at once, and sometimes it was just  _too freaking much_ and so she just concentrated on how great the sex was instead, because it was easier.

Swallowing back the feelings his presence always brought to the fore, Darcy yanked him close and then rolled so she straddled his lean hips. She stared down at him, his inky hair spread over the pillow, his green eyes lit with desire just for her, and she sighed.

"Could you at least age, I don't know, a  _tiny_ bit?" she groused. "Get a single grey hair?"

The wretch arched a brow.  "If it pleases you."

Darcy slid a hand down his bare chest - the whole  _oooh space magic no clothes now whoop!_ thing was neat - and appreciated the play of muscle under his pale skin. "I'm beginning to think you're just a freakin' compendium of what pleases me."  _I can use long words too, Jane_ ,her snarky inner monologue chimed in.

Loki tugged at her hair until she bent down, and then he pulled her into a kiss, his fingers tangling in her black curls. She still found it hard to marry this gentleness in him with the whole God of Mischief thing. And it probably wasn't a good idea to be having this sort of relationship with an alien anyway, but....

"YOLO, Darce," she said, half to herself, against Loki's mouth.

"As fascinating as your Midgardian terms are, I find I can't keep up," Loki muttered. "What is YOLO?"

Hearing it in his smooth, cultured voice made her laugh out loud.

"This," she replied, and got to work making the most of this time they'd snatched together.


End file.
